In the production of uranium by the solution mining of certain ore bodies, molybdenum is often coextracted and must be removed from the uranium stream before the uranium is precipitated from the solution. The normal procedure for removing molybdenum from the uranium solution is to absorb the molybdenum on activated carbon. The molybdenum is then removed from the carbon with ammonium hydroxide to form a dilute solution of ammonium molybdate. Because of sensitive control problems, the molybdenum solution from the carbon columns often contains uranium above the allowable limit. A typical procedure is to concentrate the molybdenum uranium mixture by precipitating both elements with calcium chloride, forming an insoluble molybdenum-uranium mixture. Until now there was no procedure for removing the uranium from this precipitated mixture and the practice was to dispose of the material at a permissible disposal site such as a deep well or a low level radioactive waste burial site.